The Interview
by Meb
Summary: A case of mistaken identity exposes Marguerite's past and threatens Ned's life.
1. Unwelcome Guests

How did I get stuck with Marguerite while Roxton gets to lounge around all day with Challenger, Summerlee, and Veronica, Malone thought as he stared at the stiff, straight back swaying ahead of him __

How did I get stuck with Marguerite while Roxton gets to lounge around all day with Challenger, Summerlee, and Veronica, Malone thought as he stared at the stiff, straight back swaying ahead of him. _But at least it's not a total waste . . . she did promise to let me interview her._

The idea of getting to pry into Marguerite's secret world stirred his reporter's instinct. In his daily struggle to stay alive, he had forgotten what it was like to anticipate uncovering a long buried story and trying to make sense of something that, at first glance, appeared beyond reason. "Beyond reason" was definitely a title that fit Marguerite perfectly. 

Malone was so caught up in his thoughts that he did not realize she had stopped in front of him until he plowed into her back. 

"Ugh! Malone, could you please stop daydreaming about Veronica and pay attention to where you're going!" Marguerite said as she pushed him away none to gently. 

"I wasn't thinking about Veronica," he grumbled as he straightened himself up defensively.

"Sure you weren't . . ."she muttered, looking around at their surroundings. "I think the cave was over that way."

Malone glanced in the direction she indicated and a small knot formed in his stomach. _She would think nothing of going through the raptors' spring breeding grounds! _He looked at her face to see her eyes already glittering with the possibility of discovering the mother lode she was convinced was hidden within the walls of the cave. "You can't be serious."

Her smile fell a moment before turning hard and she said, "I'm dead serious, Malone."

"Funny you should choose that expression since dead is exactly what we'll be if we hang around here too much longer."

"Oh come on Ned, where's your sense of adventure? Besides, you promised." Marguerite turned and gave him what she hoped was her most persuasive smile. 

He sighed. Much as he tried not to, he had to admire her determination. She was not the quiet and unassuming type of woman he was used to and he almost enjoyed being around her. Almost. 

"You better have a damn good story for me, Marguerite." 

A funny look passed over her face. "You have no idea, Malone."

"Well, let's get this over with . . . the sooner we get out of here the better." At his words Marguerite eagerly made her way to the cave on the other side of the clearing. He was amazed to hear her whistling happily and saw a spring in her step that hadn't been there a few minutes earlier. _This woman is unbelievable . . . you'd think she was going to meet her lover not a damp cave in the middle of the raptors' love nest!_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Five hours later, Malone was ready to strangle Marguerite. "If we don't head out now, we won't make it to the treehouse before dark!"

"We can camp here for the night. That way I can get an early start in the morning," she said as she smiled greedily at her already full bag.

"Marguerite, you hate to camp—"

"It doesn't bother me, it's just for one night."

"In the middle of Raptorville???" he said exacerbated.

"Raptorville? Really, Malone, where do you come up with these things?" she said laughing. He blushed at having let his personal, rather childish, name for the raptor breeding grounds slip out. 

"Marguerite, I'm sorry but even if you don't value our hides, I do. Besides, Roxton would kill me if I didn't bring you back safe and sound," he said, trying to cover his own embarrassment by throwing attention on the not-so-secret infatuation his two friends had for each other. As much as they tried to hide it, no one was fooled. _Especially when Roxton pulls me aside every time I go out with Marguerite and gives me a talk about the importance of keeping my eyes open and never letting my guard down._

"Roxton is not my keeper. If he cared so much about me being safe, he should have hauled his lazy butt out of the treehouse and come with us," she said without much heat. Malone couldn't tell if sparkle in her eyes was due to the thought of Roxton's "lazy butt" or the idea of finding more gold. _Probably a combination of the two,_ he thought with a laugh.

"You really should listen to your young friend Marguerite," a deep voice called from further down in the cave. "But then, listening to reason never was a well-developed skill of yours." 

As soon as they heard the voice, both explorers pulled out their weapons and Marguerite clutched her bag of gold tightly to her chest.

"I'm much more interested in finding out who this Roxton character is, Marguerite. Hasn't he learned you can take care of yourself, and only yourself?" a feminine voice called out jokingly.

Two figures started making their way towards the explorers and Malone watched carefully for the first sign of violence from the newcomers. Marguerite's face contorted into a look of dismay and disbelief as the faces of the visitors became visible. 

"Why, Marguerite dear, you don't look at all happy to see us! We came all this way to find you and bring you home, the least you could do is say hello," the man said with a feigned look of disappointment. 

Marguerite recovered quickly and pulled on a mask of polite interest. "Hello Douglas, how did you find me?"

"Not quite the reaction I hoped for but it'll do," he said pulling her in to kiss both her cheeks and ignoring her question. Malone noticed how she couldn't keep from stiffening in his friendly embrace and his hand tightened on his weapon.

"What about me Marguerite? You can't let Douglas have all the fun," the undeniably gorgeous young woman said as she kissed Marguerite in the same fashion as the man had.

"Hannah, so nice to see you again. How's Francois doing?" By the way the young woman drew back, Malone could tell Marguerite had said something that was deliberately upsetting. 

"You know how he's doing," Hannah said in soft voice with a deadly look in her eye, remembering the Frenchman she had killed for spurning her affections. "Who's your little friend? I don't remember you liking your 'friends' so young," she said with malicious intent.

Malone did not like being referred to as Marguerite's "little friend", especially by someone as beautiful as Hannah. Marguerite sighed and said just loud enough for the other woman to hear, "I'm tired of these games Hannah, you know who he is." Then loud enough for the others to hear, "Hannah, Douglas, allow me to introduce Ned Malone, reporter extraordinaire." 

"So nice to meet you young man," Douglas said as Hannah moved along side Malone and slipped her arm through his. Grabbing his bicep she exclaimed, "My, my . . . you're a lot stronger than you look Mr. Malone." 

In a move so smooth he barely had time to realize it, Marguerite had dislodged Hannah's arm and replaced it with her own. "Well it's been so nice seeing you two, we were just heading home. You should consider sleeping outside tonight, it really is beautiful this time of year and this cave is so unpleasant." 

"Marguerite!" Malone looked at her in shock. He could tell she didn't like the strangers but he couldn't stand by and let her practically feed them to the increasingly aggressive raptors! 

Hannah burst into tears and threw herself at Douglas. "Oh what are we going to do Douglas? We're all alone and we have no where to sleep and those awful creatures outside are so terrifying."

"There there, dear. It'll be all right. We'll manage somehow, we always do."

"How true! Goodbye." Marguerite said as she tried to steer Malone towards the mouth of the cave. She should have known he would have to play gentleman. _After all this time you'd think he'd learn not to be such a sucker for a pretty face and crocodile tears,_ she thought with muttered curse.

"Miss Hannah, you and your husband are more than welcome to accompany us to our home and be our guests for as long as you like," Malone said as he broke away from Marguerite's hold. Marguerite barely kept herself from jumping up and down and pulling out her hair in frustration at his helpfulness. _If only you knew why they are here,_ she thought, _if only you knew why I was here!_

"Mr. Malone, we wouldn't dream of imposing in your home," Douglas said, still trying to comfort Hannah. He sighed and said, "I'm sure we'll think of something. We were lucky to find this cave before those beasts ate us alive. You see, we're unarmed and Hannah is so tired from our journey . . . I'm sorry, I do go on so, you were leaving and I'm keeping you with my rambling." 

"It's okay, we'll be on our way now," Marguerite said, making one more attempt to get Malone out of the cave. Malone shot her a sharp look and said, "Really it would be no problem to have you stay with us. It's not much but it's better then this cave."

Hannah was making her way over to Malone and smiled up at him through shimmering tears, "Are you sure it's no trouble?" 

Marguerite rolled her eyes as she saw Malone take one look at her curly red hair and bright green eyes and fall completely under Hannah's spell. "No, no trouble at all," she said sarcastically. "We wouldn't dream of leaving such _innocent_ people _unprotected_ in this savage place."

Despite her angry tone, Marguerite's mind was quickly working on ways of getting rid of their unwelcome guests. Unfortunately, Malone had to play knight in shining armor. Otherwise, she would have left them in the cave and never given them a second thought. _If I kept trying to leave them in the cave it will only make Malone ask questions and that could get extremely dangerous_, she thought as she discarded the idea of making camp here and getting rid of them overnight.


	2. Old Threats

As they neared the treehouse just as the sun completely faded from the sky, Marguerite reflected back on the conversation thus far

As they neared the treehouse just as the sun completely faded from the sky, Marguerite reflected back on the conversation thus far. Hannah had done most of the talking and nothing of any importance had been revealed. She was surprised Malone had not asked many questions about how they got on the plateau or their past with her. _Thank God for small wonders! _She smirked as she remembered how many times Hannah had assured Malone that Douglas was her brother not her husband. _I guess that's the way they're playing it this time. I better not tip my hand until I figure out what exactly they have planned._

"Marguerite, you are the most selfish and thoughtless person I've ever—! You've been gone all day! We might have all been hurt going out to look for you," Roxton said by way of greeting. Looking her over, obviously (to anyone other than Marguerite) checking her for injuries. Seeing none, he immediately relaxed.

Malone almost laughed as he thought, _Translation: Marguerite, I love you and I was worried sick the whole time you were gone with that wimp Malone!_ But he only said, "You had a right to be worried Roxton, she took us to the raptor breeding grounds."

A look of concern crossed his face but it was swiftly chased away as anger clouded his face and he turned to start in on Marguerite again when he realized they weren't alone. Quickly he analyzed their guests and took an instant dislike to both. Perhaps it was because of the drawn, sheltered look on Marguerite's face or the way the woman had draped herself all over the Malone. Whatever the reason, he viewed them with a suspicious eye.

Marguerite had yet to say a word as they all piled into the elevator and ascended towards the treehouse. She was too busy thinking of the deep pit she had suddenly found herself in. Not to mention how she could get out of it without revealing too much and still keeping everyone safe. Although she would never admit it, she had grown fond of all her friends and didn't want anything to happen to them.

"What a marvelous place Mr. Malone! I bet you built it all by yourself," Hannah prattled on as they made their way up. 

"Actually Veronica's parents were the ones who constructed the treehouse and Challenger has made some improvements for safety reasons," Malone answered matter-of-factly. 

Hannah noticed the change in his expression when he spoke the woman's name. _So the pup has a girlfriend_, she thought. _Oh this is simply too delicious! Too bad this is a business trip or I might try to become friendly with Marguerite's rugged Lord Roxton._ She sighed as she cast an appreciative glance over Roxton's body. 

Marguerite caught the look and almost laughed out loud. _Poor Hannah can't decide which man to sink her teeth into first._ Out of spite towards her former employers and a genuine need for some reassurance, she reached out and warmly squeezed Roxton's hand. He looked down at her, startled at her unexpected display of affection, and gave her a crooked smile that made her regret grabbing his hand. _I'll never be able to think of a way out of this if he keeps looking at me like that!_

They were greeted at the elevator by the rest of the group, who expressed their concern over the long absence of their friends. Veronica looked suspiciously at the young woman clinging to Malone's arm and then shifted her eyes to the dark-haired man standing in the shadows. Try as she might, she couldn't keep her eyes from being drawn back to Ned and the beautiful woman.

"Ned, who have you brought to visit?" It was Summerlee who had finally voiced the question on everyone's mind. 

"There will be time for introductions later, you two come with me," Marguerite demanded as she turned towards her room, not even waiting to see if they would follow her . . . she knew they would.

"If you will excuse us, we know better than to keep Marguerite waiting," Douglas said, prying Hannah off Malone and making their way behind Marguerite.

The group watched the unusual parade back to their friend's room and didn't tear their eyes away until the door was shut behind Douglas. Then their eyes turned to Malone. Roxton cocked his eyebrow questioningly at his young friend but Malone was too busy smiling at an obviously fuming Veronica to notice. 

Slowly it dawned on Malone that everyone was waiting for an explanation and he said, "Don't look at me. They're Marguerite's friends."

"Really? You looked like you were pretty good friends with the woman," Veronica said with the slightest twinge of jealousy in her voice. Had Malone not been so preoccupied, he would have been encouraged by her tone.

"I got the feeling she really doesn't like them very much. She wanted to leave them in the cave. I figured no matter who they are they don't deserve to be devoured by raptors and I invited them back to stay with us." 

"That's Marguerite for you," Veronica said, although this time she didn't think she would have cared if Marguerite had left the visitors in the cave. She immediately regretted her thoughts and turned her attention back to conversation.

"How did they get on the plateau?" Roxton asked, his eyes never leaving the closed door. Malone knew he was listening for any signs of trouble in case he needed to kick it in. 

"I don't know. Any time I asked a question in that direction, Douglas or Marguerite would change the subject. They seem harmless enough and they're unarmed."

"You searched them?" Roxton asked hopefully.

"Well, no. But he said they were," Malone admitted.

"Really, Roxton, they seem like very pleasant people and if they are Marguerite's friends I'm sure they're not dangerous," Summerlee said.

Roxton almost smiled at the old man. Although none of them, including himself much to his frustration, knew about Marguerite's life before the expedition, it wasn't exactly a secret that Marguerite was accustomed to rough company. But he held his tongue, not wishing to disillusion Summerlee about Marguerite's past.

"I guess we'll just have to wait until they come out to see what is going on," Challenger said.

And they all sat down and waited expectantly for an explanation.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In Marguerite's room, information wasn't flowing any better. "How did you find me?" 

Douglas grabbed her roughly and asked, "Why is he still alive Marguerite? You left over 2 years ago with one simple assignment. You were lucky to even get that with the way you messed up at the Zoological Society meeting."

"How was I supposed to know that henchman was one of yours? How did you find me?" she asked again as she untangled herself from his hands. 

"You should have killed him that night . . ."

"Yes, right in the middle of the lecture hall. Great plan— I can see why they put you in charge!" 

Hannah spoke up and said, "We didn't pay for this expedition so you could play house with a bunch of eggheads and goodie-goodies. Although I must say that Lord Roxton is quite a catch . . . too bad he seems like the honorable sort . . . must get incredibly dull around here."

"It has its moments," Marguerite said neutrally while she frantically tried to find a way out of this mess.

"Why haven't you killed him? It doesn't seem like it would be too difficult to gain his trust. Obviously you haven't tried your more feminine charms yet," Douglas said as he trailed a hand down her arm and slowly licked his lips. "Or perhaps he just turned you down for Tarzan's little sister."

"Listen, I don't think he's the right man. I mean, you've talked to him . . . does he seem capable of spying? I doubt he even speaks German, he's an American for God's sake! They were our ally!" Marguerite stared straight into his eyes and prayed that he believed her. 

"There were German sympathizers everywhere, including the United Kingdom and the United States—"

"I've been through all of his things dozens of times, there is nothing to indicate he's a spy!"

The slap echoed in the silent room. Marguerite felt blood trickle down the side of her face as she kept herself from attacking him or screaming for help. She knew Roxton would be there in a flash but she didn't want anyone to ask questions yet. 

"We do not pay you to think, just do—" 

"You don't pay me at all!"

"Is that what this is all about Marguerite? I saved you from being executed for your husband's murder! Isn't that payment enough?"

"After you murdered him for being a double agent and framed me! You're really all heart Douglas," she said coolly.

"How do you think your Lord Roxton, or any of them for that matter, would treat you knowing that you were convicted of your husband's murder?" Hannah said quietly.

Marguerite flinched and immediately regretted it. Leave it to Hannah to poke at her most tender spot. After composing herself, she tried to persuade them again, "You have the wrong man! Malone isn't a spy. He's a reporter. He's too young, there was no way he could have pulled it off."

Douglas slapped her again. "Maybe you're comfortable with letting the man responsible for the deaths of hundreds of our finest men go free but I'm not. Kill him Marguerite. You have one day. You won't like what happens if you don't do your job. Now, shall we join the others."


	3. The Truth Hurts

Although she did her best to clean all the blood of her face, Roxton saw the unmistakable red color at the corner of her mouth and glanced coldly at the other man

Although she did her best to clean all the blood of her face, Roxton saw the unmistakable red color at the corner of her mouth and glanced coldly at the other man. _What the hell is going on here?_ He walked over and stood behind her, sending a signal to the stranger that if he touched her again, he would have to deal with him.

__

So Lord Roxton isn't as dumb as he looks . . . too bad really, I would have enjoyed his company, Hannah thought fleetingly before she gracefully settled herself between Malone and Veronica.

"My child, you really must introduce your friends," Summerlee said to Marguerite.

"Douglas, Hannah, this is Professor Arthur Summerlee, Professor George Challenger, Lord John Roxton, you've met Malone, and this is Veronica," she said pointing at everyone while saying their name.

"It's so nice to be among good decent people again," Hannah said with tears threatening to spill out of her large green eyes, "We hired the best to help us find our darling Marguerite but we were so unprepared." The tears that were just a threat a few seconds ago came flooding down her lovely face. 

"It's okay Hannah, you're safe now," Malone said, handing her a cloth to wipe her tears. Instead of taking it, she simply turned her face towards him and closed her eyes, waiting for him to wipe them away for her. Malone looked around awkwardly before gently cleaning her face.

"How do you know Marguerite?" Veronica asked Douglas in an attempt to keep from hurting the annoying Miss Hannah.

"I used to work for them," Marguerite said in a voice that warned any questions about her statement would not be answered.

"Now now, Marguerite. Don't lie to your friends," Douglas said as Marguerite's eyes narrowed. _What is he up to now? _

He looked straight at her and she knew that whatever he was about to say would not go well for her. "I now know of your feelings for Lord Roxton," he said looking at the man towering behind her, "but that doesn't change the fact that I came here looking for you so that I could ask you to marry me."

Marguerite gasped as the others stared at her and Roxton. _He would have to make things so much more complicated_, she thought as she nodded her head at him ever so slightly to acknowledge he had won this round. 

Roxton had stiffened with every word the man spoke and although indescribable joy flooded him at the possibility that Marguerite had feelings for him, he didn't buy the man's story. "I don't believe you."

Douglas stared at Roxton and the threat of violence filled the air. Marguerite knew she had to do something before they got into a fight, one that Roxton would most surely lose. _Oh well, nothing like a good argument to change the subject_, "Is it so impossible to imagine another man finding me attractive Roxton?"

"Of course not, but he's lying." 

"I just think you're jealous."

That, of course, got his attention and Marguerite knew she had avoided another disaster. "Oh don't even bother to deny it, I'm going to bed. I suggest all of you do the same."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was decided that Douglas would sleep in Summerlee's room. Since Roxton had already indicated he would sleep in the living room to keep a close eye on Marguerite, Hannah would take his room. Summerlee would get the hammock out on the balcony. 

Douglas had gotten a private moment with his "sister" before turning in to make sure their plan was in place. Roxton sleeping in the living room would make it more difficult but not impossible. A good knock on the head or a distraction provided by Hannah would give him enough time to put their plan into action.

Marguerite spent most of the night pacing. Finally growing tired of hearing her nervous footsteps from his seat by her door, Roxton knocked and let himself into her room without waiting for permission. She stood by the window fully clothed and deep in thought . . . so deep that she hadn't even heard him come in. He took advantage of the opportunity to just stare at her. He wondered what was going through her head. _Just a little more time, if I can wait just a little longer, she might open up and I can tell her how I feel_. John knew that the strangers had set her back. She was more withdrawn than she had been in months. 

It was then that she became aware of his presence and she demanded, "What are you doing in here?"

"It's hard to sleep with you dancing around your room."

"Dancing? You can hear me all the way from your room?"

"Hannah's in my room, I'm sleeping outside your door."

"So close, yet so far away . . ." she said with a suggestive little smile. 

"I'm working on it, you'll come around to my way of thinking sooner or later . . ."

"And what, Lord Roxton, is your way of thinking?"

He moved in slowly and gently cupped her face in his large hands. As he leaned in to kiss her he whispered, "Well it starts off with something a little like this."

They were both so lost in their kiss that they didn't hear Douglas sneak out of his room and knock Summerlee unconscious. Nor did they hear Hannah grab their things and help him with their prisoner as they disappeared into the night.

As the kiss ended, Roxton simply held her in his arms and murmured, "Now that wasn't so bad was it?"

"Just as nice as I remembered it but I really do need to get back to sleep, Roxton."

"We both know you weren't sleeping Marguerite. And I know you aren't being honest about our guests. What are you up to?"

A look of sadness crossed her face so quickly he wasn't even sure he had seen it. "Why must you always assume I'm up to something?"

"Because my dear, you usually are and normally I end up being shot at before it's all over. I'd like to have some warning this time because I don't think Douglas is the type who misses his target often."

She turned away and thought, _Damn him! Why does he have to know me so well?_ "I'm tired. It's time to go to bed."

Knowing that she had no intention of discussing her problem with him, he decided to make the most of the situation, "Did my ears deceive me or was that an invitation?"

Looking at his wide innocent eyes and his devilish grin, Marguerite threw her pillow at him and said, "Go away!" He laughed and then winked at her and left, leaving her wishing she could call him back.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

The next morning Marguerite was the last to join the breakfast table and was immediately alarmed to see three notable absences . . . Summerlee, Douglas, and Hannah. _This just keeps getting better and better._

"Good morning Marguerite, I think it's about time for that interview you owe me," Malone said with a smile, already getting up to gather is journal and pen. 

Trying to remain calm, his comment barely registered and she asked, "Where's Summerlee?"

"Oh, he took Douglas and Hannah out to explore a little around the treehouse. Don't worry, he remembered to bring a rifle with him," Veronica said, barely looking up from her breakfast. 

__

Oh yes, thank goodness he remembered the rifle . . . Marguerite thought sarcastically as she wondered how any group of people could possibly be this trusting. "Did you see them before they left?" 

Despite the casual tone she was using, Roxton could tell Marguerite was worried about something. "No, they were gone before we woke up."

"I think I might go try to find them. After all, they are my guests and I've not been a very good hostess." She grabbed her hat and was about to leave the table when Malone reappeared with his writing supplies. 

"Not so fast Marguerite, they'll be fine. The animals have all moved to their breeding grounds. Besides, Summerlee loves to show off the plant life around here and they left a note saying they'd be back by tomorrow. You promised me an interview so get comfortable."

She knew she was trapped as four pairs of eyes glued her in place at the table. To leave now would just arouse suspicion. Suddenly, she felt very ill. She answered the questions automatically, her sense of dread growing with each passing moment until he caught her rapt attention by asking, "So why did you come on this expedition in the first place Marguerite?"

All her friends were staring at her intensely and she calmly blurted out, "Why, to kill you Ned."


	4. Marguerite's Past

There was dead silence for a moment as everyone tried to figure out whether she was serious or not

There was dead silence for a moment as everyone tried to figure out whether she was serious or not. Veronica apparently decided she was and pulled out her knife while slowly moving towards Marguerite. "What did you say?"

"You heard me, I came here to kill Malone."

Challenger and Roxton were moving to shield Malone behind them. Marguerite wondered if they were even conscious of their protective stance. _Oh well, it was nice while it lasted_, she sighed and said, "Oh, put the knife away Veronica!"

"No."

"Do you really think that if I wanted him dead he would be sitting at the table now gaping at me like a fish?"

Roxton, though in shock, understood her point (and her analogy of Ned looking like a fish) and told Veronica to put the weapon away. She looked at him like he had just declared the sky was purple and said, "You must be crazy! You know what she's capable of and that was when she was trying to make us think we were her friends!"

"Yes I do know what's she capable of and I also know that she had plenty of opportunities to kill Malone of the years and yet he's still here. Let's get the rest of the story . . ." Putting his hand on her arm, he slowly eased her away from Marguerite.

Marguerite didn't know whether to laugh or cry. All this time she had tried to keep her distance, always feeling it was her against them. She never knew how wrong she was until this moment. Now, as she faced her former friends across the breakfast table, she felt more alone than she had in years. She supposed she should be thankful that they didn't seem to want to kill her. At least they were trying to be reasonable. 

Roxton looked at her through carefully shuttered eyes. She looked so alone and tiny sitting across the table, yet there was still an unbelievable strength radiating from her that drew him in, even as he was fighting to keep himself neutral. _She lied to me! To all of us . . ._ But she hadn't really. She never did give the reason for her presence on the expedition, they all just assumed she was after money. _I wish I had been right. I could have given her money._

Malone was the next to speak. "'Why do you want to kill me?"

"Did not do . . . and I didn't want to, you were a job."

"A job? What line of work are you in exactly?" Challenger asked incredulously.

Marguerite took a deep breath and wondered how much she should tell them. She wished Summerlee was here, _He is always so patient with me. _ Her heart constricted painfully as she thought of what her employers might do to him if she didn't do as they asked. 

"It all started after the war broke out. I met and fell in love with a wonderful man, a wonderful _rich _man," she said in true Marguerite style causing Veronica rolled her eyes. "I didn't even think to ask how he could afford all those expensive things when he had no title and never seemed to go to work."

Seeing she had all their attention, she decided to skip the painful details of the last months of her marriage and keep to the barest facts. "I came home one night and found him murdered in our bed beside an equally dead woman." Taking a deep breath to calm herself, she continued, "I called the police . . . I was so scared. When they placed me under arrest for murder, it felt like I was dreaming. All through the trial I kept thinking I would wake up . . . they claimed I had killed him in a jealous rage. When the judge read out the guilty verdict, I finally woke up and realized that this nightmare was my life."

Roxton narrowed his eyes against the memory starting to form in his mind's eye. He vaguely remembered hearing reports of a well-to-do gentleman being killed by his wife. He had laughed at the time and swore nothing good ever came of marriage.

"Before the sentencing, a man came to visit me in my cell. It was Douglas . . . he told me he knew I was innocent. I was so happy someone finally believed me that it wasn't until I saw the cold look in his eyes that I thought to ask why he was so certain I didn't do it. Then he smiled at me and said 'Because I killed him silly girl'. I flew at him and tried to claw his eyes out. My reaction seemed to please him and he offered me a chance to live. If I agreed to spy for him, he would save my life. He said he needed someone to take my husband's place since he had in fact been spying for the Germans the whole time and it had been necessary to kill him."

"At first I hated the idea. But in time, I realized that I hated the idea of dying more. Besides, I had no family, no husband, and no money. Douglas offered me a chance to help "the greater cause" while helping myself in the process. I worked for him throughout the length of the war. I seduced Generals, cracked codes, and killed enemy agents, all with the blessings of Mother England."

"I thought once the war was over, I would be cut loose and could get on with my life. Douglas had other ideas. I had one last assignment. One more murder and then I could be free for the first time in my life. During the war, one man eluded Douglas and caused the deaths of dozens of agents and thousands of soldiers. He was cunning . . . we didn't know his name, had no idea what he looked like, where he was from, or where he was at any given moment. For some reason, Douglas decided that man was you, Malone."

Everyone looked at Malone and he shook his head in disbelief. _How could anyone think I'm a spy? _

Before anyone could speak, Marguerite continued her monologue, "I was supposed to kill you at the Zoological Society meeting that night the expedition was formed but I was held up by a henchman in an alley behind the building—"

"That wouldn't happen to be the body they found in the river the next morning would it?" Roxton asked quietly.

"Hey, a girl's got to protect herself," Marguerite said with a shrug. "When I got in too late to catch you by yourself, I took advantage of the opportunity to make my employers pay a little for using me all those years. I offered to fund the expedition but it's really their money that paid for everything."

Challenger looked around at all the equipment they had brought with them. _This truly is a fantastic story_, he thought as he focused again on Marguerite. 

"After talking to you several times, I realized that you couldn't possibly be the spy that had eluded and killed Britain's best agents for years. But my job was just to kill you. I was going to do it even if I didn't agree with Douglas about to your identity."

"Gee, thanks Marguerite." Malone said. Veronica gave her a hard look and muttered, "Figures." 

"However," Marguerite continued, "getting us alone was not as easy as I expected. I was continually paired with Roxton and any time I looked over my shoulder he was watching me." Marguerite smiled a little at the picture she had just painted of Roxton being her little puppy dog. _It's my story, I can tell it the way I want to . . . I should have fun with it since it's probably the last time they'll ever talk to me._

She ignored Roxton's smirk and started again before he could argue with her, "By the time we were finally alone, I couldn't bring myself to kill you . . . at least not without investigating a little first. That's why I was constantly going through your journals and things, I was looking for any hint of the person you were before the plateau. I couldn't find anything. Not a single bit of evidence that you even spoke German."

She sighed and finished her story by saying, " I couldn't kill you. Once I realized we were stuck here, I began to relax. I knew I would never have to go back to work for Douglas and that meant I didn't have to kill Malone. But now he's here and he's demanding that I kill you. I have one day to come up with something or I'm sure they will kill Summerlee and then come back to finish us off."

"Let me get this straight . . . Douglas is the "Master Spy" and you worked for him during the war . . . he thinks I'm a devious German agent responsible for the deaths of thousands . . . that makes Hannah . . .?" Ned said with a slight frown.

"Hannah," Marguerite sighed, "well I guess you could say that Hannah was my mentor. She taught me everything I know. Douglas and her are lovers and they have worked as a team for as long as I've known them."

"Incredible," Challenger said. "But how did they get on the plateau?"

"George, I hate to bust your bubble but the British government has known about this damn plateau for decades. Who do you think sent Maplewhite out here in the first place?"

"So are you saying that you've known how to get on and off this plateau the whole time and you didn't feel it was necessary to share that information with anyone else???" Roxton asked in an angry tone.

"Don't be ridiculous. They told me about the cave entrance but that has been sealed since right after our arrival. I don't know how they got here."

"I bet you sealed it on purpose to give you more time to kill Ned," Veronica said accusingly.

Marguerite rolled her eyes, trying to hide how she was hurt by the other woman's comment, and got up from the table, "Believe what you want, you will no matter what I say. After Summerlee is safe, you won't have to suffer my unbearable presence any more."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" The anxiety in Roxton's voice was palpable.

Marguerite ignored his question and looked at Malone, "I won't kill you Malone. You can be sure of that. Unfortunately, I'm not the only one gunning for you now. I would suggest you stay somewhere else for the next couple of days and don't get out of Veronica's and Roxton's sight."

"Well what are you going to do Marguerite?" Malone asked.

With a smile somewhere between sad and teasing, she said, "If I told you, I'd have to kill you."


	5. The Plan

Marguerite checked her bags one more time

Marguerite checked her bags one more time. She looked over at the pile of treasures she had collected over the years and sighed. _Twenty-four hours ago getting more of those was my greatest concern . . . times certainly are changing. _She placed a note on top saying goodbye to everyone. _At least they can have some fun ripping it to bits and dancing around while they burn it to ashes!_

She wouldn't have any trouble sneaking out tonight. Roxton and Veronica had gone to look for Summerlee, leaving Challenger to guard Malone at the treehouse. She had almost made it to the elevator when Malone's voice stopped her in her tracks.

"It's not safe to go out by yourself Marguerite. Roxton is going to be disappointed when he hears about this."

"The only way Roxton would be disappointed is if I came back."

"Oh, I see, so you're running away? How noble of you!"

Marguerite had to hide her smile. _He really is being a good sport about this whole murder thing._ "Not exactly. I'm going to find Summerlee. I just don't plan on hanging around after I drop him off."

"You know where they took him don't you?"

"I have my suspicions," she said nonchalantly. She felt a stirring of friendly emotions rise to the surface and couldn't stop herself from saying, "I really will miss you Malone. You're like the pain-in-the-ass little brother I never had."

"Umm, thanks, I think. You're like the bitchy _much older_ sister I never had."

She turned to leave and found him beside her with his rifle slung over his shoulder. "What are you doing?"

"Helping you rescue Summerlee."

"Aren't you afraid I'll kill you as soon as we're far enough away from the treehouse for no one to hear your screams?"

"As you so elegantly pointed out earlier, if you wanted me dead I would be dead. The way I see it, you can't do this without me. They're not going to let you just waltz up and take Summerlee away without proof you've done their dirty work. But if you show up with me as your prisoner and offer an exchange . . . well, that's a different story."

Marguerite's eyes shimmered with respect for his simple plan but she couldn't let him risk it. "Sorry Malone, I can't let you do that."

"What are you going to do? Knock me unconscious?"

"That seems to work so well in a variety of other situations . . . it might be worth a try," she said stepping onto the elevator and making no move to stop him from following.

"Very funny Marguerite . . ."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I hate this place! I had no idea there were this many insects in the world much less in just one little field," Hannah complained as they returned to the cave to check on their prisoner. 

"Don't worry darling, it will all be over soon," Douglas assured her as his eyes scanned the terrain for more of those nasty little dinosaurs. 

"I don't see why we couldn't just kill him. Why must we wait for Marguerite to do it?"

He sighed. He had already been over this twenty times. "Because darling, the Brits are already starting to suspect that Mr. Malone isn't really the evil creature I've made him out to be. If one of us kills him, it will throw even more suspicion on us. Do you really want to see yourself hanged for being the mysterious German spy?" As she shook her head no he asked, "And do you want to see me executed?" Again, she shook her head no.

"We must get Marguerite to collaborate our story if we don't want to be caught. Implicating Mr. Malone was a stroke of genius and we must now see it through to the end," he ended happily. He checked the ropes that bound Professor Summerlee once again and almost chuckled aloud at his own craftiness. In a few more hours, Mr. Malone would be dead and Marguerite would be on her way back to London with them. Then the most notorious double agent of World War I, or _double agents_ he should say, would be completely beyond the reach of justice. No one would ever suspect the head of a large Intelligence network and his lover of being the infamous German spy again. _It's just too perfect!_

The night of the Zoological Society meeting he had been scared. He thought Marguerite was starting to ask to many questions. The woman was just too bright for her own good. When she killed his agent instead of his agent killing her, he really started worrying. But now everything was going according to plan. _Too perfect . . . _

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"Roxton, we're not going to find them. Let's head back to the treehouse. I have a bad feeling about leaving Malone there with just Challenger to protect him from Marguerite," Veronica said. "Besides, we need to rest and we can start out again in the—" 

She noticed that Roxton had stopped walking and was looking at her. "What? Do you hear something?" She began looking around in the darkness to see if anyone was watching them.

"Veronica, do you ever get tired of kicking Marguerite when she's down?"

She narrowed her eyes and said, "Are you actually trying to defend her? She was sent to kill Ned! What part of that is not sinking into your lovesick brain?"

"Veronica, she didn't do anything besides risk her own life by not following orders. Malone isn't holding it against her, why are you?"

"You want me to get over it?? She's been leading you around since day one, you just don't want to admit you could be so wrong about someone."

"I think you're the one who's wrong. I can understand you were shocked, we all were, but I know Marguerite would never intentionally hurt any of us."

"You're acting like a fool—"

"No, I'm acting like a friend. We are all Marguerite's friends and you're making a difficult situation worse. Now let's get back and get some rest so we can start off again in the morning."

They walked the rest of the way in silence, each trapped in their own thoughts. Roxton was worried that Marguerite might try something stupid and he was very anxious to get back to check up on her. Veronica was mulling over Roxton's argument and came to the tough decision that he was right. Marguerite had saved all of their lives on several occasions and she deserved better than how she had been treated. _As soon as this is all over, I'll have to find some way to make it up to her. I'm just terrified of losing Ned!_

As they entered the living room and went their separate ways, not a word was spoken. Roxton headed towards Marguerite's room. He looked around and immediately knew she was gone. All the warmth had been sucked out of him as he looked at her empty closet and noticed her guns were gone. Then he spotted the pile of jewels and made a move to get the note that was setting on top when he heard Veronica's frustrated growl. He grabbed the note and met her halfway in the living room. By that time Challenger was up and he joined them.

"He's gone," Veronica said angrily.

"So is Marguerite but she left a note." 

"Probably a ransom demand," bitterness seeping into her every word. _And to think I was going to apologize to her! Ned is probably dead by now!_

"I've had just about enough of that Veronica," Roxton warned. He opened the note and read it swiftly. 

"My dear boy, what does it say?" Challenger's face was burning with curiosity and shame. It was his job to keep track of him and now he was missing.

"Read it yourself, I'm going to start searching for them," he said, handing the note to Challenger.

_I'm going to find Summerlee. I know Ned will be safe with Challenger. _

I'll make sure the Professor gets back safely but I won't disturb you. Sorry

I caused so much trouble but I'm sure it didn't come as a surprise. Goodbye.

"We're coming with you, Roxton," grabbing his gun, Challenger walked over to join him. Veronica took one last look around and followed them out.


	6. Rescue

They had been walking for close to three hours and Malone was still hammering her with question after question

They had been walking for close to three hours and Malone was still hammering her with question after question. _I should have knocked him out,_ she thought with a wry grin.

"Well, since I'm obviously not this spy guy, have you reached any conclusions about who it might be?" 

She got a thoughtful look on her face and answered, "It could have been anyone. There was a time when I thought that Douglas himself was doing it."

Liking the theory, Malone pursued it further. "What made you change your mind?"

She hunched down behind some bushes as they reached the clearing and was relieved to see a faint light dancing at the mouth of the cave. She thought over Malone's question and finally said, "As much as I'd like to make him into the bad guy, there is no way it's him. He would have had to be in two places at the same time on more than one occasion. Too bad really, I would have loved to see him hang for it."

"Remind me to never piss you off."

She graced him with one of her rare genuine smiles and said, "Well, never order me to kill one of my friends and you should be all right."

Marguerite counted three raptors on the left side of the clearing. Two angry males fighting over a similarly hostile female. With any luck they would be too involved with each other to notice the two tiny figures slipping across the field. _That leaves the two predators in the cave to worry about_, she thought.

"Here take my weapon. I'll walk in front of you towards the cave so it looks like you're bringing me here against my will. Once we get inside, I'll worry about Douglas and you take care of Hannah. Hold your fire unless absolutely necessary, we don't want to chance Summerlee getting hit."

"Sure, whatever you say Roxton Jr.," she said sarcastically. "I can't seem to get away from overbearing men no matter where I go."

"Marguerite, if something goes wrong . . . if I don't make it, well . . . umm, could you tell—" 

"If she ever lets me within a hundred feet of her, I'll give her the message."

Malone smiled at her and started off across the clearing. As they approached the cave, they could hear voices. Summerlee was trying to reason with his captors.

Marguerite gave Malone a reassuring squeeze on his shoulder and then called out, "Fancy meeting you here . . ."

The two lovers jumped at her voice and pointed a gun in her direction. "Marguerite, you really must learn to follow orders. Just kill the boy and get it over with."

"Give me Summerlee and I'll give you Malone."

Douglas ran his hand through his hair in frustration. _Damn that woman! Now she'll have to die too. _"Well it would seem we have a little dilemma Marguerite dear. But I'm sure we can reach an agreement . . . as I recall you have a weakness for diamonds."

Giving him a flippant smile she retorted, "What girl doesn't?"

Hannah continued, "You see, we need your help and we're willing to pay you handsomely for it. All you have to do is go along with our story."

"And what story would that be?"

"Malone isn't the German spy—"

"You don't say!" Her face was glowing with mock surprise. "Sorry about the mix up, Malone, I guess you're free to go."

Douglas gave her a brittle smile and said, "Not so fast. Hannah and I needed a fall guy and sweet innocent Malone was the perfect chump for the job. Now all you have to do is return to London with us and say that you killed the real German spy."

"Marguerite don't do it!" Summerlee called out weakly.

Looking interested in their offer she responded, "You act as if getting off the plateau would be as easy as shooting Malone. I've been looking for a way off for years and have yet to find one."

Malone couldn't believe his ears, she was actually going to get them to tell her the way off the plateau! _For once I'm grateful for Marguerite's sneakiness!_

"You just didn't know where to look . . ."

"How about you tell me . . ."

"First things first, finish the business at hand and then I'll show you the way," Douglas countered.

"Fine, but you better have those diamonds for me as soon as we get to London."

Hannah smiled at Douglas, _She's an idiot if she thinks she'll ever make it to London!_

"Marguerite, no! Don't do it child!" Summerlee yelled.

Douglas hit the older man in the jaw and Marguerite barely kept from killing him right then. _Keep him alive . . . he knows the way off the plateau! And now that I don't have a place to live or any friends, there's no reason for me to stay._

Marguerite pushed Malone in the back, which was the signal for putting their plan into action. He pretended to fall forward from the force of her shove and discretely pulled out his revolver.

He got Douglas in his sights as Marguerite punched Hannah in the stomach. After that the cave was a blur of fists and blood. Hannah got in a few good hits before Marguerite finally knocked her out. She looked up to see Malone wrestling Douglas for control of his gun. 

Malone called to her to get Summerlee out of there and she ran to help the older man out of the ropes that restricted his movement. "Get out of here Summerlee . . . take this," she said handing him Hannah's gun, "there are raptors right outside so be careful." She turned away and didn't realize that Summerlee stayed right where he was. 

Marguerite heard Ned grunt in pain and turned around to see Douglas on top of him. She began running towards them when she heard a shot ring out and a yelp of pain. 

She fell to her knees next to Malone and desperately prayed he was alive.


	7. A Return to Normalcy

They made it back to the treehouse by dawn

After what seemed like hours, but couldn't have been more than a few seconds, Malone opened his eyes and saw Marguerite beside him near tears. "Now don't go getting all emotional on me, Marguerite. I've had enough surprises already this week, I don't think I could handle anymore!"

She helped him push Douglas off and heard Hannah start screaming. She was shaking her head in disbelief and ran out of the cave before Marguerite could stop her. The sound of the struggle had brought the raptors closer and the explorers heard one more scream before the sounds of the raptors tearing apart their latest meal drowned out everything else. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They made it back to the treehouse by dawn. Marguerite hesitated at the base of the tall tree and looked at her friends. She flung herself into Malone's arms and hugged him. Malone gently smoothed down her unruly hair as she clung to him and asked, "What is this for?"

Instead of answering, she went to Summerlee and gave him a kiss on his wooly cheek. Taking a deep breath, she said, "Thanks for your help. It was nice to see you in action Ned. If I find a way off the plateau, I'll be in touch."

"What are you talking—"

"Don't worry about her, go let the others know you're back," Roxton ordered from the shadows.

"Really, John, you have to stop doing that. You're going to give this old man a heart attack one of these days," Summerlee complained good-naturedly as he started moving to the elevator. _It's about time he had a talk with her!_

Malone looked uneasy at the idea of leaving before he was sure Marguerite would come back to the treehouse. But one look at his dark friend assured him that Marguerite would be sleeping in her own bed even if Roxton had to carry her up himself and tie her to it. 

He joined Summerlee in the elevator and was delighted to see Veronica sleeping on the couch. As he moved into the room, she stirred and jumped up into his arms. "Thank God she didn't hurt you. I wanted to look for you but they thought it was too dangerous and wouldn't let me go until the morning!"

Confused at her statement, Malone asked, "Thank God who didn't hurt me?"

"Did you get hit in the head again? Marguerite of course!"

Summerlee looked at the pair of young people and smiled blissfully as he thought to himself, _This is truly a night for love!_ He kept the thought to himself as he went to find his friend. After all, Challenger would think he was a romantic fool if he voiced his thoughts.

Ned looked at Veronica, "Oh ye of little faith! Marguerite saved both Summerlee and myself."

Veronica's pretty mouth formed an astonished "O" and she said, "You mean she didn't kidnap you?"

"No, we went together to save Summerlee."

"Then I guess I owe Marguerite an apology—"

"I owe her my life."

Veronica made a move to go find Marguerite and try to explain that she hadn't really been herself since she heard how close she had been to losing Ned. _I'm sure that if the positions were reversed and it was Roxton's life that was threatened she would have reacted the same way_. _Not that it excuses the way I've acted, but I'm sure she can forgive me . . ._

"It can wait Veronica," he said, stopping her exit with a hand on her arm, " I'd like to just be with you for a while . . ." 

Malone offered her his hand and led her out to the balcony. They heard voices and looked down in time to see Roxton kiss Marguerite thoroughly. Then, he picked her up and gently tossed her over his shoulder and got in the elevator as a stream of curses and a shower of vicious kicks rained over him. 

__

It's nice to see things are back to normal, was the last thing Ned thought before he leaned in to kiss Veronica softly. _Better than normal actually . . ._


End file.
